Kiss Under the Mistletoe or Lose Your Big Toe
by X-Jinxa-X
Summary: Hicca and Tuffnut get caught in one of Berk's Snoggletog traditions when they're children. Hinted Tuffcup, Fem!Hiccup. This is for you TGirl15!


**Hey everyone! So I wanted to do a holiday story, but I didn't want to rewrite Gift of the Night Fury, so I had no idea what to do until I was getting ready for the holidays and suddenly had an idea.  
**

**I don't own HTTYD and this takes place when Hicca and Tuffnut are kids. Hicca's four and Tuffnut's five(So are Ruff and Snotlout).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Great Hall was packed. It was always packed, but this was different. Tonight was Snoggletog Eve, which was why everyone was gathered in the Great Hall. To drink, feast, and pray that the Gods help them in the coming winter.

Hicca, at four years old, was wondering around the Great Hall watching the adults above her while her father mingled with the others. As they drank and sang Snoggletog songs Hicca turned her attention to the decorations. Lanterns lighten by the candles within them lit up the Great Hall so it shined brighter than it usually did. Wreaths hung on the walls around the shields that hung on the Great Hall's walls.

Looking around at the decorations Hicca stopped walking when she noticed one tiny plant. She stared up at it, wondering what it was. It was a tiny green leafy plant and she thought she saw tiny white berries on it, but it was too high for her to get a good look.

Suddenly something, well more like someone, knocked Hicca to the ground. As she got up she heard snickering behind her. She turned to see her cousin Snotlout and the one of Thorsten twins, Ruffnut, snickering at her. She turned back to see the other twin, Tuffnut, and knew he had run into her. That was what the twins and her cousin had been doing to pass the time, running around chasing one and other.

"Watch where you're going!" Tuffnut said and Hicca puffed up her cheeks in anger.

"You ran into me!" She shouted at him. She never liked the twins, especially Tuffnut. He hung out with Snotlout the most between the two twins, and Snotlout loved to pick on Hicca.

"Well… you shouldn't have been in the way! What were you looking at anyway?" Tuffnut said as he turned his attention up the ceiling. His face filled with dread when he saw the tiny green plant hanging above him. "Oh no…"

"What?" Hicca asked confused. What was the plant? And why did Tuffnut look so scared of it?

"Hicca and Tuff are caught under the mistletoe." Snotlout called out as Ruffnut broke into a fit of giggles. The missing toe? Hicca wondering what they were saying. She also had to wonder if she heard that right.

"No! No! No!" Tuffnut yelled stomping his foot as he glared at his friend and sister.

"But Tuff you know what happens if you don't kiss the person you're under the mistletoe with," Ruffnut said "Don't kiss under the mistletoe and you'll lose your big toe." she sang. Tuffnut's face burned red with anger and embarrassment as Hicca just stared into space. What were they talking about? They clearly knew what the strange plant was, but Hicca was confused. Why was the plant so bad? And why did its name sound like "Missing toe"?

Before Hicca could ask what was going on Tuffnut turned to her. He looked so angry. Hicca gulped, but forced herself to stay. She had to be strong in front of them, no more running away like she always did. Dagur had told her that just before he went home.

Tuffnut said nothing, but he moved quickly. He pressed his face close to Hicca's and she felt his lips briefly touch hers. It was a quick kiss, more like a peck, but it was still a kiss. As the realization hit Hicca, her face tuned several shades of red and her hands balled into fists.

Tuffnut had just stolen her first kiss.

Hicca stared at Tuffnut, who refused to look at her. Snotlout and Ruffnut were laughing like madmen, but Hicca didn't care. Right now she was mad.

Before she could even think about her actions, Hicca punched Tuffnut right in the nose. The punch caused Tuffnut to stubble back, but he didn't fall. Snotlout and Ruffnut's laughter stopped when they realized what Hicca had just done. The three kids stared in shock at Hicca, who's cheeks were so puffed up she looked like she would burst with anger.

"Don't ever kiss me again you icky-face!" She shouted and quickly ran off to find Gobber or her father, leaving Tuffnut in shock.

He just kissed Hicca and she had punched him in the face, all in less than five minutes.

After that both Hicca and Tuffnut avoided the mistletoe every Snoggletog as they pushed the memory of their first kiss so far back into their minds that neither could remember it ever happening.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and I hope you all have happy holidays along with a happy new year!  
**


End file.
